IS Naruto's Wind
by CyerBlade
Summary: Naruto was experimented when he was little by his own parents. His life changed when he turned 6.


Chap#1

Author's Note: Ok guys I just finished watching Infinite Stratos and I have gone crazy the anime is amazing. Also I decided to write a story about it and don't worry I will update my other stories but I am currently busy for a few days. So now we begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or IS.

Life isn't who says that well I say that life isn't fair. My life stared as a lab experiment I was experimented by my own mother and father apparently they thought I wasn't worthy of them. So, they experimented on me every single day of my life, I was beaten and starved to death when I turned 4, I was mostly dead on the inside and outside by then and I had no will to live, I just wanted to die and end my misery. My godforsaken parents laughed at my existence and tortured me to no end. When I turned 6 my life changed apparently the Japnas government had found out about my parents non-human experiments and they were going to kill them. Also 9 more children were experimented along with me we were part of a project walled bijuu and only I manage to survive the torture they put us through all the other children were dead.

Present

Explosions were all around konoha lab and women wearing IS were assaulting the lab and its inhabitants. Soon the door to the lab was opened and two women walked in the women on the right side was wearing a purple dress she had purple hair purple eyes along with a set of bunny ears on top of her head and the women on the right side was wearing a black suit she had black hair and black eyes. Both looked around the lab until the found a glass tube filled with water with a little boy around the age of 6 the boy had golden blond hair crimison colored eyes, he also had three whisker marks on his cheeks and he was wearing nothing the condition of the boy was that you could see his bones.

Also the boy was looking at them with fear in his eyes from the tube. Both of the women gasped on his state they rushed towards the cube and the women with the purple suit went to the computer to collect data and soon the tube's water begin to leave it via drain and the tube opened. The boy fell forwards and begin to move back while shouting "no-no please stay back, d-don't h-hu-ur-t me please". The women with black hair pulled him into a hug, the boy became stiff until he begin to cry and the women said "Don't worry were here to help you". Soon, the boy fell asleep in the women's arms and she looked at her friend and asked "Tabane did you find something useful".

The women now named tabane said in a childish manner "Oh Chifuyu-chan don't be so mean and I have gained access to all the files and I am shocked what they did to this boy". Soon. Tabane showed her the clips and videos of all the experiment chifuyu gained a murderous look in her eyes. Soon, they left the facility and took the boy with them. When reached Tokyo and informed the government about everything the government was shaking with anger until an old man said "Miss. Chifuyu what happened to the little boy and how is he and what are we going to do with him?. Chifuyu replied "Sir he was trauma and is mostly scared to people he is currently he is in the medical ward they are treating him and sir me and tabane would like to take him with us. Since we both seemed to have an attachment to him. Also sir due to the experiments he seemed to have gained the ability to control fire at some extent and also his healing rate has increased due to the experiments performed on him. Also we have found out that the name of the child is Naruto sir he was the son of the 2 scientist who performed experiments on him since they saw him un-worthy of being their son". The old man and everyone sighed sadly and the old man said "Very well I will allow him to go with also please help him control his powers. Also I am deeply sorry that has happened in our country and we will try to support the boy whenever he needs us tell him that and please take good care of him".

In the medical ward naruto was conscious and tabane was looking after him. In naruto's mind he woke up and looked around but he found himself on the sky alone he looked around and begin to shout until a large nine-tailed fox appeared in front of him, he begin to move back but the fox spoke in a kind voice "No need to fear kit I am you". Naruto looked at him in confusion until he spoke again and said "As to why I am you is because when you were experimented and passed through the trauma I was born within you subconscious. I am the part of you that didn't give up and now its time for me to become one with you again. As I was waiting for a long time to meet the person I admire the most and that person is you kit. So what do you say lets become one and my name is Kurama". Naruto looked at him and shakily said "Y-Yes Kurama-san and thank you".

Soon, kurama came in front of naruto and held his tails on naruto's head soon he was transformed into crimison particles which were absorbed in naruto. Naruto soon begin to move in the medical ward and he tried to move but a gentle voice stopped him and said "Foxy-kun you need rest and lets talk ok. My name is Tabane Shinonono the one that saved you along with my friend who's name is Chifuyu Orimura". Naruto looked at her suspiciously until he conformed that she was speaking the truth so he said "M-My n-name is N-Naruto nice to meet you miss and thanks for saving me". Tabane smiled and she begin to talk with him childishly and soon the little blond had a smile on his face before he went back to sleep tabane fed him some fruits.

The next morning naruto woke up and found that chifuyu and tabane was sitting beside him. He looked at both of them and tried to speak until chifuyu spoke in a soft caring voice "Stop you need rest so try to avoid talking. Also you are going to be living with me and tabane also call us nee-chan". Naruto looked at both of them with tears until he was hugged by both of them. This was the start of a new life for naruto.

9 years later

It had been 9 years since naruto was living with chifuyu and tabane. Well mostly chifuyu and her little brother who's name was Ichika until chifuyu left him and her little sister who's name was Houki 8 years ago after that he stayed with his houki both seem to have a bond of brother and sister, they heard from her but she couldn't visit them cause she was working on something. Naruto was an genius when it came of IS and technology which chifuyu and tabane had found out he was a scientist, a doctor and IS developer at the age of 11 but he used his study to help people like making artificial body parts for people. He was also a celebrity due to his novels.

People looked up to him but that all changed when he turned 15 you see when he turned 15 his sister tabane told him to visit a place for since she was busy with her work and they needed help and the Japan IS co-operation was developing an IS named Kazeryu but the problem was that no one could activate the IS when naruto touched it the Is got activated everyone around him was shocked since a month ago his childhood friend Ichika had activated an IS now naruto also activated an IS. So was enrolled in the IS academy and was given Kazeryu as a gift from the company.

He made adjustments to Kazeryu to fight according to his fighting style and was able to connect with Kazeryu before he could go to the academy. His IS's color was a mixture of sea green and white. His IS was shaped like a dragon his gunlets were long sea green and white in color were shaped like claws also they could shoot fire from them also they were covered in armor and his IS leg's were long sleeker build for fast combat he also had light armor on them also his IS wings were shaped like a dragon's wings that could fire beams from them. His IS was equipped with 2 swords one was called Ryuzetsu and the other was called Mugetsu both blade were crimson in color cause they were laser blades and their handles were white in color. His vizor was on top of his head whoever saw it may think he had a fire on his head.

He was late for his first day at he IS academy since he missed his plane now he had to fly with his IS to the IS academy, he also called his big sis Chifuyu that he will be arriving late and she told him to get their quickly cause she wanted to test him against 2 girls he nodded and begin to fly towards the IS academy everyone could see a crimson blur when they looked at the sky.

At the Is academy it was a mess the girls were talking about a new male student who's name was Charles Dunois he was a blond with purple eyes and their was also another new student arriving in the IS academy who was apparently late cause he missed his flight. Soon it was time for combat practice in the field everyone gather around the field until Orimura-sensei and Yamade-sensei appeared in front of them and asked Cecelia and Rin to arrive on the field for combat practice. Both were about to ask who they will fight inorder to win ichika's heart until a crimson IS appeared in the sky it soon begin to slow down until it landed on the field causing a lot of dust to fly.

When the dust settled everyone girl turned to see a tall attractive blond boy around the age of 15 wearing black shoes black pants a white shirt and a black sleeveless sweater on top of his shirt he had a red tie also their was a necklace around his neck the necklace had a sea green gem and a white chain around it this was his IS's standby form. The blind had piercing crimson eyes he also had whisker marks on his cheeks which gave him a feral look also he was muscular and had a runners body.

The blond soon raised his hand and waved it while saying "Sorry chifu-nee I got lost on the road of life. Oh and hey ichika, rin and houki-chan how are you guys doing". Ichika, rin and houki looked at him with shock until they shouted "naruto" and houki rushed and hugged the blond. Soon they heard coughing they both looked at chifuyu and she said "Its nice to see you again and I don't want to ruin the moment between a brother and I sister but can we begin you both can continue later if you like. Now would you please introduce yourself to the rest of the class". Naruto nodded and said "Yo my name is Naruto Namikaze. You guys might have heard about me I am a doctor, a scientist, an Is developer and also I write novel's which you may have read is by the name of Light into darkness". At this every girl squealed and they begin blabbering.

"He's the Naruto Namikaze you know the one who is the famous IS developer and he's so HOT"

"Yeah look at him he's a total hottie I wouldn't mind going out with him"

"Look at those whisker marks their so cute"

"Naruto-kun we love you"

Chifuyu had enough so she shouted them to shut and said "Now that you're here naruto we can begin. Alright everyone clear the field and Miss Cecelia and Rin you are going to fight him". Rin had a terrified look on her face while Cecelia begin boasting about how she was going to defeat him. Chifuyu signaled for the match to start but naruto didn't activate his IS so Cecelia shouted "Mwhahahahah I knew it you will be scared of me look at you can't even activate your IS". Rin tried to stop her from insulting naruto but she went to far and naruto said in a cold tone that sent shivers down their spine "I wouldn' need my Is to defeat you two". Naruto summoned his IS's hand with his laser swords and he quickly made 2 slashes in the air and two crescent beams fired they were so fast that Cecelia and Rin didn't know what hit them. Soon both were on the ground tangled with one another and rin shouted "I told you to not insult him because he could defeat us easily even the best IS pilots are babies compared to him cause he could defeat them without an IS" while Cecelia just said sorry and the class ended.

Soon it was lunch time and everyone was gathered on the school roof sitting in circles there was Cecelia, rin, Charles, ichika, houki and naruto. Houki asked naruto "So nii-san how were you I mean I got calls from you every now and then but how'd you end up here". Naruto just scratched his head and begin to tell them how he entered in the academy. Rin just giggled and ichika said "Only you could do that". Cecelia and Charles said at the same time "Wait you guys know each other?". Naruto just nodded and said "Their my childhood friends also ichika'a and houki's sister use to look after me both of them are like my brother and sister while I meet rin when I was in school". After that they begin to eat lunch together naruto and Charles were making talk while ichika was surrounded by houki, rin and Cecelia whom were trying to feed him lunch he just sat there and laughed at ichika's face.

After lunch naruto went to the room that was assigned to him it was room 1030 when he got there he found that the shower was running until he heard a voice from the inside saying "Cane you please give me the soap". He said yes and opened the cupboard picked up the soap and knocked on the shower's door soon a very feminine hand came out and it caught the soap. When the shower stopped Charles came out from it and he greeted naruto, also naruto became suspicious because due to the experiments he gained highlighted senses and Charles smelled feminine. Naruto asked Charles that if he wanted some tea to which he said yes.

When naruto brought the tea they begin to drink it in silence until naruto asked "Charles I know you're a girl so drop the act because you can't fool my nose. So tell me why are you dressed as a boy in the IS academy?". Charles became nervous and said "Okay my real name is Charlotte my papa is the CEO of the Dunois co-operation I have only meet my papa 3 times 2 years ago my mama died and the Dunois family came to pick me up when they found out I was IS compatible they made be a test pilot and I was sent here to collect data on generation 3's Is models". Soon charlotte begin to cry and naruto just hugged and said "Its okay o understand your pain and I am willing to help you if you want cause I don't want people to suffer like I did".

Charlotte looked at him with confusion until naruto told her what he went through his childhood and when he was finished charlotte hugged him tightly and naruto said "We are going to France and I am going to have a word with your papa. Everything will be alright I am here for you". Soon naruto pulled out his phone and he informed the school principle that he and Charles will be on leave for a while cause they are going to France for a job to which the principle agreed to let them go and both of them feel asleep in each others embrace.

The next morning naruto and charlotte woke up in a awkward situation both blushed and looked away from one another charlotte was thinking with a blush adoring her cheeks "He's so warm and different from others who knew under that happy face was a boy with a painful past" and also naruto was thinking "She's cute when she goes all tears". After that both got dressed and left for the airport naruto was wearing black pants with a button up shirt and white sneaker and charlotte was wearing a yellow dress when they entered the airport they reached the spot naruto's personal jet would take them to France charlotte was shaking a little until naruto put a hand on her shoulder and said "Its ok I am here and I will make everything better for you" to which she nodded.

After that they entered the plane it took off and reached France in 5 hours when they got out of the plane they entered a car who will take them Dunois industries. When they reached the industries they found a lot of hassle was going on people were moving here and there in hurry doing their jobs. Soon naruto and charlotte entered the company's CEO's room where they found a blond man in a business suit waiting for them and he had a furious look in his eyes. When they set down the CEO said "So my worthless daughter why are you here with a boy in my office".

Charlotte begins to tremble until naruto said "Mr. Dunois I am here because I want to offer you something in exchange for your daughters hand in marriage and also you have to disown her for this". Charlotte looks at him with a large blush adoring her cheeks while she was in la la land and thinking "Marrying with him wouldn't be bad we both have sad pasts and he's a good person" but her father says "Oh and what might be your offer little boy?". Naruto just snorted and said "I think you haven't noticed me my name is Naruto Namikaze the head of IS developing in IS technology and I am offering you data on 3rd generation IS along with 50 billion dollars. So what do you say I will give you this and we wont see each other ever again in life and you wont see your daughter again?. All you have to do is sign the papers I brought with me" and he gives the papers to the CEO.

The CEO looks at the papers carefully until he grins and happily says "You got yourself a deal and thanks for making my shoulders at ease I always hated her" and he signed the papers. Naruto gave him a bag full of money and a flash drive soon they left the Dunois industries along the way charlotte was thinking on what naruto had said she stopped looked at naruto and said "Naruto were you serious about marrying me I mean I am just weak and useless all I can do is cry. Holding it in and pretending its no big deal. It hurts so much! In a world without my mama, What should I do?. Doing my best is impossible. I can't live, being strong like others". She begins to break until naruto hugged her puts a finger on her lips and says "Ssssssssssssssh no crying you looked beautiful even when you cry. You are not weak, Everyone's weak. That's why we rely on one other. We live by helping one others. We can say we that, we need one another. I have been able to survive this long cause I have you and the others and I don't want to lose you. So, I'll help you. Lets survive together charlotte and have a family with each other". Charlottes stopped crying until she smiled and gave a peck on the cheeks and said "So what are we now cause technically from my families tradition when a boy asks for a girls hand in marriage and the girls agree to it they are officially engaged. Also I want to spend my life with a guy like you". Soon they cosed the distance between their faces and kissed one another. Things were going to be interesting now for our hero.

Author's Note : So how was it and I know my grammar is bad and I am looking for a beta to help me with my grammar and writing my fighting scenes so if someone wants to be my bets please PM me.


End file.
